Forbidden Territory
by Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only
Summary: Tobias Ragg falls in love with a rich debutante, only to find out that her pretty face holds more secrets then anybody would of thought.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm so excited to be starting this fic. I had the idea a few weeks ago, but didn't have the time to write it. But here it is now. Enjoy the first chapter of 'Forbidden territory.' _

Toby was clearing the tables after a long days work it was mid-afternoon, He Didn't think anybody would come for a pie especially today being the lords day, so he started humming to himself; He didn't notice the door open or the sound of shoes softly tipping on the ground.

He jumped with embarrassment when he heard soft clapping and laughing, he turned to see who it was; A short girl with a pale pleasant face in a pink dress and pink bonnet with dark brown hair was standing in the entrances of the pie shop.

Toby flushed "H-Hello" he muttered the girl giggled in to her gloved palm and smiled at him. Toby looked away from her "W-would you like something?" he asked the girl nodded,

"A pie please" she said pulling her purse from her side, she opened it and pulled out the right amount of money; Toby nodded and took the money from her, "I'll be a moment sit, please" he said hurrying out of the room.

The girl took a seat at a nearby table and folded her hand, at the moment Mrs. Lovett walked in to check on Toby, she stopped halfway "Hello" Mrs. Lovett said staring at her "Who're you?" she asked, the girl jumped a bit and stood up and she curtsied to her,

"My name is Casey, Ma'ma Casey Farmhand" Casey told her as she folded her gloved hands in her lab, "I'm waiting for a meat pie I believe your son when to fetch it for me"

Mrs. Lovett smiled, "Toby ain't my boy but he's sweet ain't he?" she asked looking over at the girl, who blushed.

"Where are your parents love? Your dressed too nice to be without parents where's ya mum?" Mrs. Lovett asked resting her arm on the counter giving her an odd look; Casey looked down at her feet and smoothed out her dress,

"My mum died when I was little so my father sends me on errands and when I have some spare money I usually find some place to eat or a small shop to buy a few new things" Casey told her "I do hope that I didn't Bother you" she said her hazel eyes now filling with embarrassment.

Mrs. Lovett shook his head,

"No love" she said walking over to her and patting her head "I don't mind…tell ya the truth I like having another girl around" she smiled at her, Casey smiled back "I'm glad Ma'ma" she said. Toby walked into the shop and stopped in the doorway he glanced between both women.

Casey noticed him and moved forward to get her pie, "Thank you, Toby" She said taking the pie from him.

"Here love" Mrs. Lovett said leaning back and pulling a plat from under the counter "Eat it while it's hot"

Casey nodded and sat down at the same table, "I don't believe that I caught your name Ma'ma?" She said looking up at Mrs. Lovett, who smiled, "Mrs. Nellie Lovett" she told her,

Casey smiled "Mrs. Lovett then," Casey told her as she bit into a pie; after she swallowed it she looked back at Mrs. Lovett "This is _very_ good!" she exclaimed as she patted her mouth free of crumbs and continued to munch on her pie.

Mrs. Lovett noticed something the way she ate that one little pie, like…_like_ it was the only thing that she ate in weeks; after Casey got done eating she reminded Toby that she had giving him her money and left.

Mrs. Lovett looked down at Toby "Did you know her love?" she asked Toby shook his head '_No'_,

"She looked awfully sickly didn't she?" He muttered "The way she gobbled up that pie of hers…" he shook his head "But she looked rich didn't she mum?" he said looking up at her "With that pretty dress of hers!" Toby said walking over to the table where Casey sat and picked up her plate; carrying it to the washroom.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to the window and glanced out, not seeing any sign of the girl she flipped her sign form _"Open"_ to _"Closed"_

"Maybe if she'd spend less money on fancy dresses she could put a little meat on those bones of hers" She mumbled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey entered her home, it dark and quiet something she was used to. If it _was_ quiet her father was either still at the court house or at the pub. She didn't care either way she was just glad that he wasn't there to beat her for not being home, she silently walked up the staircase to her bedroom.

She glanced out her large window in her room; she didn't see her father so she sat down on the edge of her bed. Her father expected her to sit her room all day and do nothing; this is something she couldn't do. She loved being outside even on rainy days, she loved talking with people; she wasn't a fragile rose that needed a vase to protect her! She always considered herself to be more of a sturdy vine that need space to grow, She glanced out her window and jumped with she saw her father leading The Beetle to their house.

Casey walked over to her desk and picked up a doll that she had been sewing and picked up needles and thread that she need to continue, she started to sew a button for an eye when her father called for her from downstairs; she stood up and absently-minded carried her doll with her.

As she slowly made her way down the stairs she heard her father exclaim, 'Isn't she lovely?!" he extended his hand and Casey used her good hand to take her fathers and she was pushed in front of Beetle Bamford. She curtsied to him "Mr. Beetle Bamford" she told him as she forced a smile to him, Beetle smiled back at her then looked over to her father "She has lovely eyes" he said as he creased her face with a greasy hand. Casey shivered as he did so and she backed up toward her father, who snatched the doll from her hand "Still sewing I see that's a good girl" he said folding his hands behind his back.

"Well I shall take your offer in mind Mr. Farmhand" he said as he looked over at Casey, "May I?" he asked holding out his hand Casey bit her lip but moved forward; because if she didn't a beating would be in store. And placed her hand in his, she shivered again as he kissed her hand; afterwards he tipped his hat to them and left there home.

Casey wiped her hand on the side of her dress, _"What a nasty man!" _she thought as she turned to face her father, only to face the back of his hand to her cheek; Casey fell to the floor gripping her face.

"W-what did I do?!" She asked as she stood up walking behind the banister on the steps to try and block her father from her, her father threw the doll aside and grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the floor; "How many times have I told you not to go outside!" Her father yelled,

Casey started to sniffle "I wasn't!" she yelled back her father scoffed and pulled her by the tip of her pink dress ripping it, 'When I left there was not a stain on this dress!" He said letting her go and looming over her.

Casey wiped her tears "W-what?" she asked looking over her self noticed some small mud splatters on the bottom, "I…I'm sorry…" she cried as she pulled her self closer to her doll her father gave her a sharp kick to her left leg causing a loud cry to erupt from Casey; "This is the third time this week! Don't do it again!" he yelled as he stormed out the door leaving his daughter in a crying heap.


	3. Chapter 3

As Casey lay in her bed not able to sleep for the pain in her leg she wondered:

_"What offer did father make to the Beetle?" _

The farmhands were wealthy that was something that was easy to tell but why would her father just hand over money, something that he loved with a greedy passion; then she realized that Beetle was also a wealthy man.

Her father wasn't giving up something that he loved! He was giving up _her_! She felt her stomach twist. She looked over at her doll that lay loyally at her side; with its ugly brown faded cloth, and patches of blond hair, and stitched face and she started to cry.

If she married the Beetle her life wouldn't change she wouldn't be beat but she would still be unhappy and she knew that was selfish but she lived in a miserable life for years didn't she deserve to be happy?!; she hugged her little doll close to her and sat up in her bed.

She looked out her window and up at the foggy midnight sky; she picked up her doll and placed it in the window then she also sat on the window ledge, and rested her head on the cold window and looked out into the dark streets.

Wishing to easily leave when ever she pleased like the rats that were at there doorstep every morning, she looked over at her pink dress that hung still wet from the washing and sighed "I need a darker dress…so the mud won't show up!" she muttered as she slid from her window ledge and to her closet and took down her drown dress.

She hated it, it was such an ugly color and it was made for a much larger waist then hers she figured that if her father would feed her more then he dose now it would fit her just fine; but she needed it if she wanted to leave the house and not get caught maybe she would visit that pie shop again it seemed like a nice little place. She hung the dress back up and slipped back in bed, leaving her doll in the window.

* * *

Up in his barber shop Sweeney glared at the moon and it's ever present light; he sat stiffly in his barber seat and pondered over nothing but events that happened that day which was nothing really he heard Mrs. Lovett and Toby talking about some child that had wondered into the shop, he didn't care it was nothing he needed or wanted to bother with.

He glanced at his door he hadn't _left _the emporium since he got back maybe a walk could help clear his mind; he slowly got up and walked over to the door but then sat back down, _"Only people out there are ones filled with shit and lies" _he thought and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. But one thing that seemed to stick in his mind was one line that Mrs. Lovett had muttered,

"_Poor little thing mother died when she was a tot, not an ounce of motherly affection"_

"Just like _my _Johanna…" Sweeney muttered to himself, London was truly a place where the scum of the earth seem to inhabit. He shook his head "_Don't think about her…"_ He sighed deeply and ran a hand partly through his hair; he finally rested his hand on the arm of the chair and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Only to be awakened by himself slipping down in the chair, he stood up and kept his eyes on the moon that the fog seemed to cover it; he _hated_ the moon it was Lucy's favorite thing to look at and was an ever present reminder for him.

He felt the urge to kick something or _kill_ someone, he didn't noticed that he was pacing back and fourth a bad habit that even _Ben _had; he stopped and glanced at his picture on his stand and walked over to it and closed it and looked at himself in the mirror he sneered at himself and turned away from it and sat back in his chair and sighed, "Back where I started" he muttered.


End file.
